This is a closed-label randomized double-blind phase I study of 6% cellulose sulfate in either 2.5 or a 5.0 ml doses, and active control (Conceptrol) and the applicator filled with 2.5 ml of KY Jelly. For patients who pass screening, a single exposure will be followed by 5 additional daily doses depending on the safety profile of the formulations as measured by colposcopy and reports of symptomatic irritation. Objectives of this trial are: to determine the effect of single and multiple exposures of cellulose sulfate gel, signs and symptoms of irritation of the genitalia, cervix, vagina, and epithelial disruption as seen on colposcopy. To assess qualitatively and quantitatively vaginal leakage from the product, to assess qualitatively the vaginal distribution of the product and investigate the possibility of removing the product with an aqueous rinse. Product acceptability will also be assessed as reported on study questionnaires.